The Tissue/Pathology Core provides direct access to ovarian tissue for all program project investigators. The bank accrues a large volume of ovarian tissue representing a variety of histological types and staged tissue. The Tissue/Pathology Core provides histopathological review of tissues as well as clinical data, treatment data and on-going patient follow-up. The Core maintains a database documenting tissues available, histology and clinical data and maintains a web site for Tissue/Pathology Core database. The Core will expand to offer immunohistochemical analysis, production of tissue arrays, and laser capture microdissection. In the next project period, the core will make tissue arrays from 2,500 paraffin embedded samples. The Core facilitates the use of tissue samples between multiple investigators, projects and sites, and provides consistency of quality from case to case. In addition, multiple samples from a single patient are preserved by a variety of techniques to meet the different experimental needs of the program projects.